Forbidden Want
by N.V.9
Summary: He was a man that ran from his life. He was a man that was forced from his. Years later they unite. Second part to Forbidden Love. COMPLETE


**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

He was the son of a Duke.

He was a man without a father.

He was set to marry a woman of another nation.

He was set to guard a duchess in the making.

He ran from his vows and became a man of the sea.

He was sent away and became a man of the world.

X~x~X

Sasuke sat quietly beside his older brother as they watched their father make negotiations with a very important man.

At six, he was still learning what it meant to be an Uchiha. He knew his family was important. That they were one all envied. He knew he was going to be great just like his father wanted him to be.

But now, he wanted to play with the dogs like he had seen the children of the maids doing. He wanted to run and scream as he jumped into the pond. He wanted the freedom they seemed to have.

Instead he was stuck with itchy, stiff clothing and forced to sit like a proper child beside his older brother. He wanted so badly to ask Itachi what it was their father was doing, but like always he kept silent.

Finally after long hours of sitting in the background, Sasuke watched both his father and the man stand to shake hands. With a nod toward them, the man was gone and their father right behind him.

"Itachi," Sasuke called now that he was allowed to speak, "What were they doing?"

"They were making an alliance between ours and his family." Itachi answered as he stood and moved out of the room.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked taking his brother's hand as they went to their rooms to dress for dinner.

"It means that someday, our family and theirs will be one through marriage."

"Is Father going to marry them?" Sasuke asked confused.

Itachi startled him when he broke out laughing. "No Sasuke," he chuckled. "You will marry their daughter when you come of age."

"What age?" Sasuke asked. "What does 'marry' mean?"

"When you turn eighteen." Itachi smiled down at him. "Marry is when you are tied together for the rest of your lives. Two people come together and form a life together. They create a home and have a family."

"Like Mother and Father?"

"Yes. Just like them."

"Will I like being married?" Sasuke asked unsure if he wanted to be stuck with someone forever.

"Perhaps." Itachi shrugged. "I can not tell you the future and only you could answer that when you are married."

"Will I have to move away?" Sasuke asked. "Mother said she moved to Father's home."

"Men don't move," Itachi stated. "unless they are moving to the king's castle." he added quietly, "Woman always move. More then likely, you will get one of Father's many homes and she will move in with you."

"She'll be a stranger. Mother says I can't speak to strangers." Sasuke frowned unsure how this marriage would work if he didn't know her.

"She won't be a stranger then. Only now. One day you'll meet her and all will be well." Itachi smiled and stopped by Sasuke's door. "Now go change for dinner or else mother will have your hide."

"Will I love her?" Sasuke asked before Itachi could turn away. "Mother says she loves Father."

"I can't answer that either. Only you can." Itachi said over his shoulder.

Sasuke watched his brother disappear into his room and when he was gone, he turned to his own. "I don't want to marry a stranger." Sasuke whispered.

X~x~X

Naruto walked down the empty dirt path. He was hungry. Maybe he should eat a bug. He'd seen men fight eachother in the alleys for a spider. They didn't look appetizing but he supposed he could give it a try.

"Where do I find a spider?" he wondered outloud.

"Why do you want a spider?" a little girl with blonde hair asked blocking his path. "They're yucky."

Where did she come from? He could have sworn she wasn't there a moment ago.

"Where did you come from?" he frowned looking around. She didn't fit this place. She looked like a princess that belonged in a castle, waiting to be saved. mama used to tell him stories of those princesses before she died. She also used to tell him of his father that died in battle. She always said her memories of his father were vague, that he was there one night and gone the next but that was enough for her. She always said that he was a fine man with solid shoulders and a brave heart.

He wanted to be like his father. He wanted to be loved by all and the best of the best. He practiced to be the best. On his hip he always wore a stick that he tied to his side.

"I'm running away." The little girl said. She looked to be his age perhaps a little older.

"Why?" he asked with curiosity. "Is a dragon coming for you?"

"Dragon? Why on earth would a dragon come for me?" the little girl raised her nose in the air. "I am Lady Ino, daughter to a Duke."

"Is that another name for a princess?" Naruto asked her. He heard about Dukes but again his mama never went into details about titles.

"Yes." Ino nodded.

"Where are your guards?"

"I left them behind. They are stupid and get in the way. I'm running away because Father won't let me go to the village anymore."

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because Mother died." Ino rubbed at her eyes and cried. "Mother is gone forever. Father says she's walking with god in heaven, but I want her to walk with me."

"I can walk with you." Naruto said quickly. "I'm a good guardsmen and I'm not stupid. I can protect you. Please don't cry. We can walk the village together and I can keep the bad men away."

"You promise?" Ino asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course, I promise to always stand by your side and keep you safe until I die... No beyond the day I die." Naruto grinned proudly, showing off a missing front tooth.

"Hmm," Ino grinned, "Then I order you to be my guard forever! You have to keep me safe and not let anyone hurt me. You have to promise not to die."

"I promise." Naruto said standing taller. "Forever and ever."

With a nod, both shook hands and walked off. Ino walked ahead of him with her head held high and he walked behind her with his hand on his makeshift blade. His eyes scanning and looking for danger.

His hunger long forgotten, as he took to his job like his father must have. Would his father be proud? Would his mama?

"What's your name?" Ino asked over her shoulder.

"Naruto."

"It's nice to meet you. You have the makings of a fine guardsman." she grinned.  
"How do you know?" Naruto asked. Of course he enjoyed the praises, but how would you describe a fine guradsman?

"I just do." She giggled. "Now we are off to the village."

"What's in the village?" Naruto asked moving to her side.

"My future husband." Ino blushed and looked away. "He is beautiful and I plan to marry him."

"Why?"

"Because we are in love."

"Aren't you too young to be in love?" Naruto asked feeling confused. Girls were weird. It didn't matter if he was protecting Ino, she was still too much for him to already. He knew he'd never understand her.

"I'm eight. That's a proper age to think about love. Mother always said so." Ino sniffed.

"I'll be eight soon." Naruto said.

"Then you'll understand love when you are eight." Ino nodded.

"Lady Ino!" someone shouted from behind them.

"Run!" Ino screamed grabbing onto Naruto's arm and dragging him off the path.

"Aren't I supposed to protect you?" He asked between breaths. For wearing a dress she was fast.

"Later, right now we run!" She screamed dodging branches as the voices got closer.

When they came to a cliff, Ino turned to him. "Now you can protect me." she huffed as she pushed him back the way they came. "Go fight for my honor!"

"O-okay." Naruto gulped and pulled his stick free. Planting his feet like he'd seen guards do, he waited for the men chasing them to appear.

"Lady Ino!" a man shouted appearing from the trees. "We've been searching high and low for you- who is this?"

"I'm Naruto." he said standing tall. "I am Lady Ino's honorable guardsman."

"Honorable?" the man grinned as two more appeared behind him. "A little young to be one aren't you?"

"No."

"Do you plan to kill us with the stick?"

"He holds it well for a boy his age." another guard nodded proudly. "I am Kakashi, that man," he pointed to the first one, "Is Asuma, and the last one is Yamato."

"Pleasure sir." Naruto awkwardly bowed his head, "But I must ask you to leave, for Lady Ino is not wanting in your company."

Kakashi walked toward him with a hand on his chin, "Spread your feet wider. You don't want to lose balance before you can start. Do it like this."

Naruto moved his legs to match Kakashi's.  
"Don't hold your weapon tightly." Yamato said moving to his side to loosen his hands. "That's better. If you hold it too tight, you only disadvantage yourself."

"Are we training the enemy now?" Asuma chuckled.

"He's not the enemy!" Ino yelled stomping toward him. "He's my honorable guardsman!" with that she kicked him in the shins.

"Blood hell." Asuma cursed as he grasped his leg.

"I'm telling Father you cursed." Ino glared with her hands on her hip. "Come Naruto, we must go see my Father." With a glare still on Asuma, Ino stomped away with Naruto right behind her.

And behind them, the three guardsmen grinned.

X~x~X

Sasuke knew he wasn't pure. At twelve, he was having thoughts of questionable subjects. He knew what he was thinking was wrong, but he could not help it.

When he trained with his Father's soliders, he found he wanted to be with the ones that looked more appealing to his eyes. At twelve he knew he was attracted to men. How could he not? He never watched any of the women or girls that he would see walking through the park or riding within their carriage. But a man, he noticed them right off.

This was not good. He was said to marry a woman in six years. Perhaps this addiction would end then, but he wasn't so sure.

What he was sure of, was that he found himself wanting his brother's closest friend, Hidan. The man was perfect on the eyes. Strength and power rolled off him in waves. He walked like a man in charge and one who demanded the world and got it.

"Sasuke, you are not paying attention." his cousin Obito said when he smacked the flat surface of the blade upon his head. "If I were the enemy you would already be dead." Obito would never be able to inherit any title. The best and closest he could come was being Fugaku's head guardsman. Obito was good. He trained Itachi and was now training Sasuke. He trained all of Fugaku's soliders as well. Obito was okay with this. So long as he had his family he was happy with life.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke blushed as he wiped sweat away from his face. "I'm not fully here today."

"Nor where you yesterday and the day before, in fact, you have not been with me for a month." Obito pointed out as he tapped the blade against his hand. "Why is that? Is my little cousin in love?"

"No!" Sasuke said quickly.  
"I see the lie within your words." Obito laughed. "Who be the lucky girl that claimed your heart?"

It wasn't a girl, Sasuke wanted to say. "No one. Come, let's train."

"We'll call it a day. I dare not kill you in fear I'll die soon afterwards." Obito laughed. "Go bathe and rest before dinner."

With a nod and a good-bye, Sasuke left his cousin on the training grounds and headed toward his home.

After his bath, he sat upon his bed and let his mind wander back to Hidan. It was bad to feel anything for that man. He had heard the maids speaking once. They had called him a man of many talents and giggled afterwards. At first he was confused but when he caught Hidan with one of their maids, he understood.

Even though he knew this, Sasuke couldn't break himself off of Hidan. With a groan he turned on his bed and looked out the window. He knew it wasn't love. It was nothing like his mother said it would be if it was. He became a babbling idiot when Hidan was around. He blushed like a woman. He felt daft.

His mother always said love was when all that you need was in that one person. You would never look toward another. You would wish to see them in all forms of emotions. That when they left you, you felt the world go dark. You knew it was love because when you see them, everything became better. Besides love did not make a fool of you. The world got better once in love. His mother said that it was love at first sight for her and his Father. She also said that when he knew he was in love, his heart would beat faster and he would know that it was love because they loved him back.

When Sasuke had once asked her how he would know if someone loved him back she said, "Because they will say so."

When he woke, he didn't think of Hidan nor did he think of the man when he slept. It was only when he saw him with his brother that his emotions went everywhere. And he'd be seeing the man for a few more days before he was said to leave. It was a crush and nothing more. He would be rid of it and marry the foreign duchess.

"Marry a woman..." he snorted. He couldn't love a woman. That much he knew. Women did not call to him. Maybe his future bride would, but he had little doubt of that. "I will know for sure in six years time." Itachi always told him not to seek out the future but to let it come.

X~x~X

Naruto grinned down at the mask man, his foot still resting on the other's chest as his blade pricked at his neck. "My win?" he asked.

"It was luck with this one." Kakashi cursed as he pushed the blade away and stood.

"Was it luck that also had you on the ground many nights past and his blade at your throat?" Yamato laughed.

"I have excuses for each one." Kakashi chuckled. "You are becoming a challenge to defeat Naruto. A child taking down one as great as me." he mocked with a dramatic flare.

"I knew he had it in him the day we saw him." Asuma smirked patting Naruto on the back and almost knocking him over. "Lady Ino will be in safe hands when we become to old. You already protect her with your life and travel with her when she visits her beau."

"Does her Father still not know of him?" Yamato asked curiously.

"Nay." Kakashi lauhed. "He is lost in the clouds as always."

"Best be getting on your way, Naruto," Asuma grinned, "Lady Ino will be meeting with her companions and travel to the market."

"You are right, she will most likely leave me again." Naruto groaned, "Always she leaves me because I am too slow for her fast pace."

"Luck be with you." Kakashi called after him as the others broke out laughing.

Naruto pulled on his uniform top as he ran toward Ino. He knew she was already gone if the lad his age running beside him with his blade said anything. With a nod of thanks he grabbed his sword and picked up his speed. He spotted her carriage as soon as he ran across the small pack of trees. "Lady Ino." he called as he hopped on to the stepping stool. "Must you always run off without me Little Sister?" he asked

"I am older then you Naruto." Ino said moving the blindes to grin at him.

"Yes but I am your protector and I am bigger."

"I so dearly hope so. If I was bigger then you, I would be shamed face to see the world." she laughed. "You are late."

"You leave too early." Naruto lifted his brow as he held on to the side of her carriage.

"I am off to see friends."

"And your hearts desire. You could wait enough time for me to dress properly instead of in my training cloths."

"But you have so much more appeal when half bare." Ino giggled causing him to blush.

"Need I remind you that you are not to speak of such things?"

"It's only with you."

"You are not good for the soul, Ino." Naruto chuckled. "I will be off now. The market is coming closer."

"Be safe."

"As well as you." Naruto bowed his head and hopped off. Moments later, he watched Ino descend the carriage and a group of girls surround her. He watched them walk off as three men joined him.

"Forgotten again?" Kiba smirked beside him. "Lady Hinata does not do that to me."

"Nor does Lady Tenten." Lee added his input.

"Lady Sakura says I must be ready at all times." Deidara sighed. "She is an annoyance of a girl that demands I be on my toes even when I rest. Never am I out of uniform save for that one small bit of time that I must bathe."

"I pity you, you poor broken soul." Kiba mourned with mock despair.

"I pity me as well." Deidara grumbled. "I am off, for she is now entering her dressmaker's shop.

"I would rather be killed by a rusted sword then protect that female." Lee whispered.

"We can all agree with you on that." Kiba laughed.

Chuckling, Naruto left their side once Ino separated from the others and headed to her love. He remembered her saying that he would understand love once he was eight. He was four years passed that and still it eluded him.

Perhaps he would never understand it.

X~x~X

Sasuke felt all air leave his chest. He was to marry tomorrow.

He could not breath. He had hoped that he could do this but this was all too much for him. He had gotten over his crush of Hidan and had taken a lover or two to satisfy is urges. He had even bedded a woman much to his disgust. But this was beyond him. He could not marry the girl. His mind could not accept it. He could not dream of a life with her.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called from his doorway.

"Come in." He finally said after many failed attemps.

"Are you well? You left dinner so quickly-"

"Why are you not to marry this girl? It would be the obvious choice. You are older." Sasuke turned to face his brother.

"Because I am to marry one of the king's daughters. She will be of age in two more years." Itachi sighed. "This is good for our family Sasuke."

"But I know nothing of her. Not even a name or a face."

"You will tomorrow." Itachi promised. "All will be well."

"Nay, that is where you are wrong. All is not well. I am not in love. Mother said-"

"Mother was a lucky one. We are not all born to love the one we wish. In many cases, all will marry for power. Every child born is another tool for their parents to get farther in life. We are not free. We are slaves in their games." Itachi cut him off. "I am to do my duty in two more years. You are to do yours tomorrow."

"I can't... It won't work. It's not right." Sasuke paced trying to calm himself.

"Why ever not?"

"Because..." Should he tell his brother?

"That is no answer."

"I do not enjoy a woman's touch." he whispered.

"Say... again." Itachi blinked. "Surely I heard wro-"  
"I do not like woman. I find them all revolting." Sasuke said louder, turning to face his brother. "I enjoy the touch of men."

"Oh..."

The look on his brother's face was priceless. It almost brought a smile to Sasuke's face just to see it. If only he could pretend this all a joke and go on as if this was never spoken.

"This is no jest on your part, is it?" Itachi asked quietly.

"No." Sasuke shook his head and turned to the window. "Most of the lovers I have taken to my bed are of the same gender. I can not marry a woman. It brings a foul taste to my tongue when I try to see this future."

"What of the alliance?"

"I don't know. How can I go against myself?"

"The same way I must." Itachi stated. "We all must make choices that hurt us. We must put our lives aside to live one created for us."

"Are you?"

"Yes." Itachi nodded quietly. "I do not love the princess."

"Who do you love?"

"It does not matter. She will marry another. I am to attend the wedding and pretend I do not love her as I have done for most of my life." Itachi whispered sadly.  
"I am sorry." Sasuke said.

"As am I. Excuse me, I..." Not even bothering to finish his sentence, Itachi was gone.

The next day, Sasuke felt faint. This was a nightmare. Guest were arriving at the church and he... he wanted to run. Nodding to whatever it was his Father said, Sasuke gulped quietly and took a breath.

A few minutes before he was asked to be present, he demanded to be left alone. Without looking back, he opened the glass door and ran.

"I won't marry a woman, nor a stranger I do not love." he vowed.

X~x~X

Naruto bowed his head toward the man that had taken his Lady. He listened to the speech given and through it all he wished to cry for Ino. He was too late to find Shikamaru. He did not arrive on time. He failed the one he promise to protect for all time.

"You are no longer needed." Prince Kabuto's voice brought him out of his own thoughts. Shock kept him from jumping up and demanding an explanation. He was removing him for Ino's side?

"But my lord-" he faintly heard Ino try to say. He could not leave her. It went against everything he believed in.

"No Ino, though he comes as a bride's payment..." The rest of what he said went unheard by Naruto. He failed twice. His lady needed him and he could not help her. His purpose for being, was falling apart. So many times he invisioned his future. In everyone of them, he saw himself in the background as Ino married Shikamaru and he was their lead guard and then their childrens. "Be gone from my sight."

At those words, Naruto found himself replying, "Yes my lord." with a broken heart he stood and met his little sister's eyes. It took all that he had to not take her and run. Instead he turned and left.

Hours later he arrived at Inochi's home. Not bothering to meet any of the questioning guard's eyes, he searched for Inochi, finding the man in the library.

"Naruto?" the blonde man frowned. "Should you not be with Ino?"

"I was dismissed from her side." Naruto replied as he bowed his head.

"Dismissed?" Inochi gasped. "Why?"

"I was not fit to guard a princess."

"But, you are the best-"  
"Prince Kabuto says otherwise." Naruto waited for what he knew would come. If Inochi kept him, rumors would fly and all would know he was unfit to protect, or that is how they would see it. They'd also see Inochi as a weak man because of this.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Inochi whispered.

"I understand." Naruto stood tall and without a backwards glance, he turned and left the building. He ignored the guards again. Not wishing to see Asuma's, Kakashi's, or Yamato's gazes, he removed his armor and Inochi's emblem from himself and his horse with his head bowed in shame. Before any could stop him, he took his horse and was gone.

X~x~X

Sasuke lifted his head as the wind hit his face. His beard softening it's touch. He knew he would shame his Father if he were to show himself again. It had been four years since he last seen home. In all that time he had changed. He was no longer that soft boy looking for love. He was now a harden pirate searching for... Something. It was by chance that he happened to run into Shikamaru. Another running to get away.

Sasuke knew Shikamaru was running because his love was to marry a prince. He never spoke of her, only in his sleep would he whisper her name and cry as he begged her to return to him. Both had connected because of unwanted events in their past.

When they met, they were both running and ended up upon a ship searching for crew men to work. Back then, it was ran by a man named Kisame, but the old pirate had sold the ship to Shikamaru when he decided he missed his homeland. Now three years later, Shikamaru ran the ship like a true captain. In three years time, Sasuke had become his second in all decisions. Both wanted a freedom from life and both were unwilling to follow an order they did not agree with.

"Kissing the wind again?" Sora smirked as he stood beside him. "My lord, how you've fallen so low and so fast."

"And you Sora?" Sasuke asked lifting his brow, "You are still down at the bottom and have yet to climb up."

Sora grinned and laughed, "Aye, that is true. Perhaps I'll never wear the cloths of a rich man, but it does not mean I will show them respect because of that."

"Who do you ever show respect to?" Shikamaru asked, his face and hair just as scruffy as Sasuke's. Because they followed no rules but that of the sea, neither saw a reason to look presentable. Every crew man on the ship carried the same appearance and attitude.

"I suppose both of you and a few others, but that is all. I find I care not to stroke another man's ego."

"Only your own." Haku laughed. "Best be getting back to work little pirate, else you'll be in the water again."

"I was asleep." Sora defended himself, "That time was uncalled for."

"You were asleep." Haku laughed as he walked away. "It was a good punishment."

"I could have died!"

"Ha! As if death wished for you that badly. He would throw you back to us once he has seen your face."

At Haku's words, both Sasuke and Shikamaru smirked.

"He is cruel. I can not gain respect form him." Sora laughed.

"Perhaps it is because you tried to have your merry way with him." Sasuke supplied.  
"I thought he was a woman!" Sora defended himself.

"He is clearly not."

"I know this now." Sora grinned. "Still is as pretty as a woman, though."

"Come let us get on with business. Haku is right, we must work if we wish to survive." Shikamaru said.

"Rob other poor ships you mean?" Sasuke smirked.

"Of course. The rich do not need so much."

"Us poor men need it more." Sora sang as he walked off.

X~x~X

Naruto stroked the fire as Ino slept on the makeshift bed across from him. She was too thin. Too scared. She wasn't herself. With hate running through him, he promised Kabuto a painful death. No one would treat his little sister in such a way and live to speak of it.

If not for Tenten's and Hinata's letters coming to him in the new world, he would have never have known as he went about his life training horses all over the land. Before that he fought to stay alive as he traveled across the land in hopes of a new home. None, however, could measure up to the one he had lived.

He then went on to work for a tradeship but grew tired of that when he realized he was not made for the sea. In all that time, he had come to realize that he would never have a home. He was a man of the world unable to move on from his past. His sole purpose was protecting Ino but without that he was nothing.

When he had heard of her treatment, he had returned right away. He went to see Tenten, but to his pain she had passed on. She was a kind hearted girl that lost her life because of her own bastard husband. He had searched for Lee, but he was no where to be found. Other guards had said he was thrown to the streets, like he was, when Tenten married that bastard of a man. Lee had stayed close but when Tenten passed he was gone.

He had then went to see Hinata and instead found her cousin Neji wandering around aimesly. Neji had said his cousin had married and had moved away. When Naruto had turned to leave, Neji had asked to come with him.

Now the pale eyed man was off scouting the area for any followers.

Naruto knew what he was going to do. He wasn't going to return her to her father. He was going to take her with him to the new world. She could pose as his sister and Neji could pretend to be her husband until they found a home to call their own.

The next morning they were off again. Without saying a word, they traveled on. Always he felt Kabuto's dogs behind him and always he killed them off in the most gruesome way possible. He was trained by the best, even after he left Inochi's side, he had found others to teach him new things. He knew the worse way to kill a man and went out of his way to do so. He wanted Kabuto to see what he was up against.

This night was different. Now they would leave and never return. At this moment, while Neji and Ino hid in the shadows of the woods near by, Naruto sat in the corner, a cloak hiding all of his features as he bargined for a ride across the ocean.

"Will you give us aid?" he asked a dark haired man.

"My captain says if the price is right." the man nodded.

"What is the price?" Naruto asked.

"You will work our ship with no pay. You will do as he says and give him seventeen gold coins." another said as he appeared behind Sai.

"Alright." Naruto nodded. "When can we leave?"

"You will not fight it?" the other blinked in surprise.  
"I need to leave more then I need the coins at this moment. Take me to your captain and he will recieve the payment."  
"Alright." Both men nodded and motioned for him to follow. Hours later of following the two, they came to a ship ready to deploy.

"You caught us at a good time." The dark haired one smiled.

"It is destiny." Neji stated, his own cloak covering his body just as another covered Ino's.

"Where is your captain?" Naruto asked.

"You're looking at him." The other said. "I am Shino and this is Sai. Welcome aboard."

X~x~X

Sasuke sat beside the sleeping feverish man. When he had fought the blonde along side Shikamaru and Sora, he was in awe. This man showed no fear and no regard for his life. He was magificant as he fought all three of them off. Blocking one as he attacked the other. If not for Haku, Sasuke believed this man would have killed him.

He knew he was in love. Love at first sight, just like his Mother. Sasuke needed him in his life. He had began to doubt that his mother's words were true. Love could not exist at first sight. Yet when he had seen Naruto's face as the mask fell away, he was struck by the beauty of the golden haired man. He wanted Naruto to love him to. He had cut his hair and shaved just to make himself more appealing to the blonde. Sasuke would not have his future lover running from him because he looked like a beastly man.

Naruto didn't carry a beard nor was his hair long and tangled. He took care of himself. All of his crewmen did. It was most likely Ino's doing.

He lifted a hand and ran it gently through Naruto's drenched hair. It pained him to know that this man could die, not because of a wound that was caused by Sasuke's own friend, but because the fever was demanding his life instead. He whispered and prayed to any above that Naruto live many years to come and that he got to live them with the blonde.

He wanted to see what Naruto would be like when he was happy, angry, sad, and all other emotions in the book. He new that if this man died this night, Sasuke would die with him. For when Sasuke first saw him, everything had become so much clearer. "He is my soulmate." Sasuke whispered. No other had ever captured his heart so quickly and so strongly like this one. "Do not leave me Naruto." with another pray sent to god, Sasuke watched as Naruto fought the fever trying to claim him. He watched the flushed skin shift and move as the blonde groaned or whimpered in pain. Doing the only thing he could do, Sasuke took Naruto's hand in is own and kissed his palm. "Live for me Naruto and what we will have."

X~x~X

Naruto was beginning to feel annoyed. Sure he was weak after fighting a battle with his fever, but Sasuke did not need to stand behind him at all times, insisting to help him with everything. He could not eat unless Sasuke tested it first and decided if it would or would not fight his stomach. He could not walk too long before Sasuke would force him to sit to rest. If he sat more then Sasuke deemed necessary, he was forced to walk.

He could not do anything without the damn raven taking over!

Turning away from the raven watching him, he saw Ino standing in Shikamaru's arms. It did his heart joy to see them together as they should have been so long ago.

"You have been sitting here too long." Sasuke said breaking into his thoughts. "Come, you will catch your death in this chilly air.

"Be gone man!" Naruto glared as the raven took his arm, "I am not a child in need of cuddling!"

Sasuke simply smirked and said, "I am trying to help you. You did only get shot weeks ago."

Naruto pulled free from him and stood. "Yes and for every one of those weeks you have made yourself comfortable in my life, now be gone!" he shouted and turned away. If only his side did not hurt so badly, then he could stomp away with dignity instead of a limp.

He ignored the laughter coming from everyone and the barbs and jokes casted his way. With curses sent to the raven, he kept going. They enjoyed the raven doing all of this to him. None came to his aid when Sasuke would pull him close because he thought he was falling or when he would find any reason to touch him. To them it was all a big fun at his expense.

Naruto was unsure of how to deal with the attention that he was gaining from the raven. No one in his life had treated him like this. It unnerved him and... what did the raven wish of him?

"You should not strain yourself." Sasuke said entering his room behind him and closing the door.

"Why must you follow me? Have you no other place to be?" Naruto demanded.

"By your side is where I am needed." Sasuke bowed his head, never taking his eyes off of him.

"You are not welcomed there." Naruto glared as he sat upon the bed and tried to avoid rubbing his side. If Sasuke saw him, the raven would have him under the covers and refuse to let him up.

"I find that I am." Sasuke smirked moving to sit beside him. With a pointed glare at the raven, Naruto watched him sigh and take the only chair. "Will you not allow me to care for you?"

"No. I do not need a care giver."

"I do not wish to be a care giver." Sasuke said.  
"What do you wish?" Naruto questioned.  
"To be your heart's desire." Sasuke answered simply. Naruto's jaw dropped in shock. No matter what he tried, no words would come forth. Did he hear the raven right?

"Say again?"

"I wish you to love me as I love you." Sasuke stated. Getting up the raven moved to tower over him. Naruto tried to pull back but his body refused to listen. Instead he watched as Sasuke bent his body to lean over him. "I wish you to marry me and carry my name." he whispered against Naruto's gaping mouth. "I wish you to stay by my side forever." before the raven could kiss him, Naruto pushed him away.  
"Le-leave." He said trying to be firm in his command.  
"As you wish my love." Sasuke smiled and bowed his head. "One day you'll love me." he added before he left.

Once he was gone, Naruto let himself fall to the bed. Love? Sasuke loved him? He knew what love was. He felt love for his crewmen and for Ino, but he doubted that was the love Sasuke was speaking of. "Marry him?" He knew Sasuke was an Uchiha. They were men who were almost as powerful as the king. He knew of the scandle Sasuke caused when he ran and instead of him marrying the duchess, they pulled another realitve out of no where to form the bond. He knew two men together would create another scandle. One the Uchiha's couldn't afford. Sasuke's act had sent them into a rage and if not for the king telling all that Itachi would still marry his daughter, they would have fallen in everyone's eyes.

Two years later, Itachi married Princess Anko and was fourth in line to gain the throne now that Orochimaru was dead. Kabuto was king and married to Sakura who was more then likely in the same position as Ino once was. He never liked the girl but he would not wish this on her. Soon she would be free as well. Kabuto's time was coming.

X~x~X

Once aboard his new ship, Sasuke watched his long time friends and crew members disappear. He would see them again, he promised himself. He would have it no other way. He could have stayed, but then Naruto would be gone from his side. He could not let the blonde leave him behind. He feared that if he was gone for more then a moments time, Naruto would disappear like a dream.

"You did not have to come." the blue eyed man said beside him.

"I did. I am needed more then ever with you then with them. You will always be the first thought and the last." Sasuke looked toward his love and smiled, "You have my heart."

"If I do not want it?" Naruto asked softly.

Sasuke stilled. It hurt to hear the blonde say such things. Why could Naruto not say he was in love as well? Did he truly feel as if Sasuke was undeserving of it? Was this like Hidan all over again? No, this was love. It had to be. Naruto was his one and only. "It is still yours." he whispered. "It will always be."

"Figures you would pester me with this romance of yours." Naruto grinned. "I do not give in easily. Nor am I one for sweet nothings. If you wish love from me, you must earn it. A pretty face will not be all that conquers my heart." with those words he was gone, off to command the ghost ship.

"So long as you are mine in the end, I will do all that I can to earn it." Sasuke grinned as he went to give a hand.

As the days went on, Sasuke began to see how much like a 'ghost' they were. They faded in and out of the fog that seemed to follow them. They used no flags of any kind. The sails were dyed to match the clear sky if needed, the fog, or in case another ship was spotted, torn tattered ones went quickly up, and when lowered it blended into the rest of the ship. Everything moved fast under Naruto's command. Things that would take a while were done in moments. Everyone knew their place and did it as quickly as possible.

The rotten deathly smell that had first tainted Sasuke's nose was a jar that Sai had opened and placed in certain areas that would cause the wind to move it farther. The ship was in perfect condition, it looked as if it would fall to pieces in moments, but that was all for show. Sai had also done that. He had one told Sasuke, 'My belongings stay mine a little longer with the way things look'. That was believable.

Another thing Sasuke had learned was that every crew member wore clothes that matched the setting. That was how they faded in on the first meeting. The mask were made of plank wood molded by Shino and given to everyone on board. Everyone carried them on their hips at all time.

Whenever another ship was spotted, a silent alarm would be given and everyone would fade away. Naruto avoided battles at all cost. He had told Sasuke that unneeded battles caused unneeded deaths.

Turning to his love, Sasuke watched as Naruto set to work on one of the sails that didn't make it through yesterdays rain. He found the complete concentration and the nimble fingers moving to and fro, so quickly that Sasuke knew he'd be done soon, breathtaking. With a flick of his wrist, Naruto placed the needle in his mouth and held up the dyed cloth. Turning it one way then the other he put it down and started on another tear.  
"He will not disappear if you close your eyes."

Turning the other way he met Neji's unblinking gaze, "And what if he does?"

"Then it was his stupidty that took him." Neji smirked. "Your scowl is amusing. All of us know each of us will die one day. We accpet this. We can beg for death to stay away, but in the end it comes."

"Why do you tell me this?"

"So you do not wait a lifetime for Naruto to be yours. Take what is there and hold on. Today he is, tomorrow..." He let his sentence trail off as he headed toward Shino.

That night as Naruto went down to rest, leaving Sai to take over for a few hours, Sasuke followed him.

"Shadowing, Uchiha?"

"No, for if I was you'd never see me." Sasuke answered as the blonde moved to the lonely chair and sat down. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly watching the blonde rub at his side. "Does the wound still bother you?"

"Only in the cold." Naruto admitted. "Do not start with the mothering. I have no use for it."

"What of a lover's touch?" Sasuke whispered moving to kneel in front of him, Neji's words running through his head. "Will you take it, if offered?"

Naruto's blue eyes bored into his own for a long time. The moon shining on half his face and hiding the other half made him look like an angel waiting to fly back to heaven. Sasuke wished Naruto did not leave to heaven without him.

"Naruto?"

"I have never been in love." Naruto turned his head away. "Love has never been beyond that of friendship or a brother's love. What is love?"

"Love," Sasuke reached up his hand to turn Naruto toward him, "is all that you wish it would be. Love makes your heart beat faster and your life complete. Love is... Love is what we will have."

"How can you love me? You know little of me." Naruto frowned.

"I have asked Ino of you. She tells me you've been her faitful friend since you were children and had always put your life above hers and others. You took chances that would have taken your life. You rescued her from the man you are off to kill. You almost died many times from the fever. You were born a tavern woman's and a passing solider's child. You left your mother as a child when she sent you away. You never went back for you promised her you wouldn't. You were trained by three powerful guardsmen and then others when you were forced from Ino's side. You do not enjoy ships for you say you do not have sea legs but I say you move as if you could walk on water. You were taking Ino to the new world, that you have lived in for a bit of time, as you trained horses and earned enough money to keep you settled for a while but you left more then half in Ino's care."

"She told you all of this?" Naruto chuckled. "She does talk too much."

"She wishes us to be happy."

"What of you? I know little of you save for running on your wedding day."

"I never wanted to marry her. I do not like woman in such a way. I perfer men. As a child I found myself crushing upon my brother's closest friend, it never went beyond that. I lived the rich life until I ran. I have been by Shikamaru's side since I was a lad of eighteen. Now I am with you. My life is not that interesting or important."

"And mine is?" Naruto asked lifting his brow.

"Yes. You will always hold my interest no matter the words you speak. One day Naruto, you will know what it is like to live without fear of dying."

"I do not fear death." Naruto said making Sasuke frown. "I accept it. Death is just another move in life. It comes when it does. I have come close many times and I have always been turned away. Shino says death has yet to make room for me or perhaps it finds me more amusing to watch as I stumble around in life."

"How many times were you close to dying?" Sasuke asked not liking that his love could have been taken him so many times before. If Naruto had done one thing differently, he would not be sitting here talking to the blonde. That scared him more then anything.

"Too many to remember. There was once, when I was a child, still with my mother, that a drunkard came in intent on harrassing my mother. I would not have any of that and so attacked him. He threw me into a wall and sent me through." Naruto grinned. "It was my first fight."  
"And you are proud of this?" Sasuke demanded angrily as he stood. "He could have killed you!"

"Yes but he did not. My mother took his life and that was the night I had to leave." Naruto sighed. "She was a beautiful woman, but she knew it would happen again and I would try and save her. Another time..."

"Another time?" Sasuke prompt trying to control his frantic heart rate.

"Another time, when I first left Inochi's household and was left to wander the streets, I was attacked for my horse. Three big men, bigger then any one man should be, came out of nowhere and surrounded me and my stallion. They demanded I hand over my horse or die. I was not in the best of moods and so insulted them. They came fast. I took one of their lives but the others... they got me here," Naruto pointed to his rib cage near his right lung, "and here." He pointed to a bit above his heart. "My horse killed the second one but was rewarded by being stabbed by the third. In anger I went wild and killed the third with my bare hands. As I took his life, he tried to take mine, but could not. With blood raining down my body from wounds given by them and myself without my knowledge, I ran to my horse and sat with his stiffening form until I collapsed from blood loss. Kakashi, he was one of Inochi's guards, found me. I don't know why he was there, he never told me. He took me to a nearby inn and kept me alive. For a month I was lost in my grief and begged to die. Five times in one night I almost did. Then another six times in a weeks time and finally, Kakashi got enough of trying to save me and I remember him telling me, 'If you want to die, then go! I care not if you bleed in my arms. Leave us! Only cowards take the easy way.' then I remember hearing him sobbing and he whispered, 'You aren't ready to go, Naruto, you can not die before your princess'. Days later I woke. Afterward I was broken and healing but not dying."

"So Ino kept you alive even when she was gone?" Sasuke asked. Did Ino hold his blonde's heart?

"She was all I lived for and still did until she found her Shikamaru." Naruto sighed tiredly. "He will keep her safe and I will move on I suppose."

"Where will you go?" Sasuke asked.

"Back to the new world. I plan to meet Ino's children and let them know me but after... I have no purpose anymore, not beyond this one. Ino's protection turned to Shikamaru. I have no home, it was taken from me. I have-"  
"Me." Sasuke said and before Naruto could stop him, he leaned closer and kissed the blonde. It started off slow and soon became heated as Sasuke pried Naruto's mouth open with his tongue. "You have me." He panted moving back slowly. "Even when you have nothing else, I will be there. I will be your heart, home, reason for living. Just as you will be mine."

"How can you know?" Naruto whispered, blinking his eyes to try and clear his head.

"Because when you love someone, you tell them and they will tell you back."

"I have yet to say I love you." Naruto pointed out.

"But your eyes tell me and that is enough. My Mother always told me that I will know when I am loved for they will tell me. At first I thought she meant with words but now I know she meant with everything. With each word spoken and each breath taken, you tell me. With each movement and look given to me, you tell me."

"So you know all this from my body?" Naruto chuckled. "You are a Uchiha unlike any other."

"That is true and I am your Uchiha." Sasuke said smugly.

"I will make you a deal." Naruto said pushing him back.

"Alright."

"If we both live through this and go back to the new world with a promise kept, I'll be yours."

"And if you die just to break free of this promise, I will follow you to hell and strangle you." Sasuke promised.

With a laugh, Naruto waved Sasuke off, "Now go, I am exhausted and wish rest."

X~x~X

They stalked through the silence of the castle. Each blending in like they were another shadow of the walls. Sasuke lead one group of men as Naruto lead another.

With a nod toward Sai, Naruto went right as Sasuke went left. Ino had said Kabuto liked a routine. She had told Naruto all of the details she could remember and Naruto felt no reason to tell the others.

He sent the others in random directions to keep them safe. He knew the hallways he had taken and sent them all would all lead back to the place they split off from Sasuke's group. He knew the hallway Sasuke had taken his men would all end up there as well.

Sasuke would be angry with him, that was true, but Naruto found he rather like the raven alive and breathing and not lost beneath the earth.

With a route in mind, he kept sending his men different ways to check different things until he was alone. With a hold on his blade he moved toward the hallway he wanted. Finally the door he wanted came into view. With quick steps and slices, the two guards slid silently down the walls as the blood trailed after them.

Feeling his hate grow, he reached for the door and pushed it open.

X~x~X

Sasuke was beginning to think he'd never find Kabuto. He wanted to get to him before Naruto. He couldn't risk his love dying. He was Sasuke's future and life. Without the blonde... Sasuke had no reason to live.

He briefly wondered if he'd see his brother, but quickly dismissed that.

Already, he had been rid of a few men as they traveled down other hallways. When footsteps sounded from around the corner, Sasuke flattened himself against the wall beside a vase. Beside him, Neji looked around before running silently to the other side. With quick steps he placed his foot upon the table and jumped up until he held his body flat against the ceiling at least a horse and a half tall. Sasuke made a note to have Neji teach him that.

The footsteps came closer and then voices where heard.

"You can not keep coming." someone hissed. The other must have made some reply for he went on, "It is dangerous. If you are caught, it will be your death..." without looking into the hallway they hid in, the two shadows moved passed and kept going.

"That was close." Neji whispered as he dropped silently to the floor.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke whispered back as they moved once mroe towards the light.

"Naruto taught me. He says we must use all to our advantage. Hiding high is the best one to save your life. You go right, I'll go left." with that Neji was gone, leaving Sasuke to follow the two that just walked by.

Naruto was full of surprises. Sasuke just hoped they lived many years so that he could find them all out.

X~x~X

"Who's there?" someone called from the darken room only lightened by a fireplace. "Did I not say, I did not wish to be disturbed?"

"I must have missed the lecture." Naruto answered.

"Who are you?"

"Surely you remember me?" Naruto smirked and moved into the light. Lifting his hand he grasped his mask and removed it.

"You are Ino's guard." Kabuto gasped. "You took my wife from me and made a fool of me for all to see."

"Sadly I do not care." Naruto shrugged.  
"Leave or die... No stay and die. My guards need to have fun as well." Kabuto smirked, leaning back into his chair.

"The guards? Do you mean the ones all leading down this hallway? I'm sure I got rid of them but unless you have more then two outside, then by all means, bring them to me. I find my blade needs a new color. I was thinking red? Preferably yours."

"Foolish little boy. It was no wonder you were sent away. I always have more then two." Kabuto laughed. "Gentlemen do come and show our guest how we welcome unwanted visitors."

Naruto turned just in time to dodge the blade coming from the right. Pulling his own free he stopped another attack and kicked out. This wasn't going according to plan. Ino had said he kept only four guards with him. Two outside the door and two to either side of of this room, blocking the entrance from the outside.

It seemed Kabuto had changed things a bit. Naruto cursed his stupidty as he faced twelve men on his own. He might just die tonight. He supposed Sasuke would have to keep good on his promise.

X~x~X

Sasuke cursed once he ended back in the beginning. He never found the two walking the hallways but he did find the other men. It was then he knew Naruto had fooled them all. "Which way did he go?" he asked the men that went with his blonde.

"Follow me." Sai said and took off running silently down a hallway. Once Sai lead them as far as he went before, another took his place and kept going until they turned down the hallway Naruto had went through. The closer they got, the louder the noise became. With fear eating at his heart, Sasuke pushed his way toward the front and took the lead.

He soon found two men dead and another dying in the doorway. Jumping over the fallen man, Sasuke spotted Naruto panting tiredly as he dodged another attack and fell over a body to the ground. Before another man could strike him, Sasuke pulled a small dagger free and threw it, catching the man in the throat. With a roar, he and the other men attacked and slaughtered those that would hurt their captain.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed dropping beside the blonde and pulling him into his arms. "Are you alright? Naruto?"

"Kabuto?" the blonde whispered as he tried to focus.

"Gone." Neji answered. "Sai is going for him."

"Bastard." Naruto grimanced as he slowly stood with Sasuke's help. Leaning his body againt the raven, he went on, "Let's go. I rather be the one to kill him but if Sai does it... I wish to see it."

Instead of waiting for Naruto to take a step, Sasuke pulled him into his arms and followed the others as they went after Sai and Kabuto.

X~x~X

Naruto wanted to protest the hold Sasuke had on him, but his body was to exhausted to form an angry demand. Instead he leaned against the raven and willed himself to stay awake. He felt blood flowing through open wounds, but none of them were deep enough to cause him worry. If he bled to much, however, that would be a different story.

"If you kill me, you will be punished by death." he heard Kabuto say fearfully when they came into the room.

"Death is my one true companion." Sai answered in response. "He walks beside me always."

"To kill me-"  
"Will be a blessing." at the sound of a new voice, all turned toward the open doorway.

Naruto felt his eyes widen when he saw Sakura standing there with Deidara right behind her. "You deserve all levels of hell and I pray that they keep you longer in each of them before you hit the last one."

"You will betray me!" Kabuto screamed in anger. "I am your husband! The King!"

With a soft laugh, Sakura walked farther into the room. Naruto saw the surprise when she saw him. "Naruto? I always knew it would be you, but... You are untouchable. The stories Ino always spoke to us as children, you were a god among men."

"I am human." Naruto whispered as Sasuke let him stand on his own. "I was always human."

"You were more then that." Sakura smiled sadly. Walking toward him, she lifted a dainty hand and touched his cheek, "You were a man I once thought I loved. I was jealous that Ino had you. I wanted Deidara to be you." before Naruto could respond, she kissed his lips softly and moved away. "You were a little girl's prince. Ino had the courage to tell her love, I was a coward unable to speak." she whispered as she turned to Kabuto. Moving passed Sai, she walked up to the stunned king. "This is for Ino and every thing that you tried to break with your beatings. This is for me." She smiled and thrust her arm forward.

With a start, Kabuto turned his gaze down to see a small blade in his belly. "Sak-" he gasped in pain.

Naruto reached for his own on his belt and found nothing. Sakura had taken his blade.

"Good bye you rotten bastard." She whispered kissing his cheek. When he swayed she moved away and let him fall foward. His own body pushing the blade farther in. "It is a fitting end. Your blade, my hand." she said looking over her shoulder at Naruto. "Leave and do not return."

"What of you?" Naruto asked.

"I have Deidara." She smiled toward the other blonde. "The world will know that it was the blade of a hero that saved us all, even if they think it is an enemy off to cause war."

"Safe life, Sakura." Naruto called after her.

"Too you as well." She said and was gone.

"I'll keep her safe." Deidara bowed to Naruto. "Luck be with you Naruto."

"You as well."

"Naruto." Sai said turning to them. "There is something that I must do."

"What is it?" Naruto frowned.

"I will return to the new world soon, but not yet. I... I have a purpose now." Sai answered. With a bow he disappeared out another door and was gone.

"Let's go." Sasuke whispered picking Naruto back up. Without a backwards glace they were gone.

X~x~X

Naruto stared down at a blank sheet of paper, thinking of how to tell Ino the news. The warmth of the fireplace behind him keeping him warm as the light of the candle flickered before him. Sakura was... She was not at all what he expected her to be. She now had a nation to rule alone. Naruto hoped that she would be well.

'The king is dead. Your honor is avenged as is those of every life he has harmed. Soon, Little Sister, I will see you again and meet all of your children I am sure you have created with your prince. Wishes be with you'

'Naruto'

"What are you doing?" a voice called from the behind him.

"Writing to Ino." Naruto answered when bare arms tightened around his equally bare waist.

"It is to late to write. You can write tomorrow."

"I am done." Naruto said turning his head to recieve Sasuke's kiss. "Let us rest."

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"When Sakura kissed you, did you-"

"It was a kiss of a past she is letting go of. No more then that." Naruto promised as he stood to go back to the warmth of their covers.

"I love you." Sasuke said.  
"I suppose I love you as well." Naruto chuckled or tried to as he yawned. "Come to bed now. I am cold."

"In a moment." Sauske grinned. Turning to the paper left open for his eyes to see he lifted the pen and added on.

'Wish us a merry life for Naruto is finally mine.'

'Sasuke'

Blowing on the paper to dry the ink, he folded it in half and tucked it into the waiting envelope to be sent off tomorrow and in a few months time they'd follow. Naruto wanted to wait for Sai. He wanted to help the other raven. With another burst of air he blew out the candle and headed back to his love.

His mother was right when it came to love. No matter what they did together in life, neither would be seen a fool for you are no fool to the one you love.


End file.
